


All Grown Up

by thecat_13145



Series: Brothers and Sisters [4]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecat_13145/pseuds/thecat_13145
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian is upset and Max wants to know why</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Grown Up

“What’s bitting you?”

“Nuthin’” Max Engel leant over, kicking at Ian chair. 

“I’m not one of your FBI Agents who’ll buy that.”

Ian snorted, spinning the bottle between his fingers, just like when they were kids.

“I overheard two agents talking.” He admitted, quietly. “They said, they implied that Nikki was my girlfriend.”

Max snorted “and?”

Ian looked disgusted. “But she’s only…”

“35.” Max said, with a shrug. “Or about that. Just a few years younger than your pretty boy.”

Ian frowned “She’s my sister.”

“Not by blood.” Max shrugged. “And she’s had a crush on you since she was three.”

“But she’s…” He shook his head. “Nikki.”

“And she’s all grown up.” Max shrugged. “We both need to deal with that.”


End file.
